A Brand New Me
by mrsbellamalfoy
Summary: A tough Bella, Most of the Cullen's are dark, and this is not an average Edward/Bella love story.  All characters belong to S. Meyers, I am only playing around with them  :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The End

So here I am at the Cullen's house as usual, my dad thinks I am spending the weekend with Alice, unfortunately Alice is with Carlisle, Esme', Edward, and Jasper in Alaska hunting. So I am here with Emmett and Rosalie being babysat because Edward doesn't want me going to see Jake. I've only seen Jake like 5 times since we got back from Italy and Edward flipped out every single one of those 5 times. I was surprised he left me here with Rosalie; she hates me for whatever reason. At least that's what I had thought up until the night my whole life changed.

Everything had been going good, I stayed out of Rosalie's way and she pretty much just ignored me. I had been here since Thursday, today is Saturday, and the rest of the Cullen's would be back early Monday morning. It's so hard to believe that one random Saturday would change my whole entire life. It was about 3:30am Saturday morning and I couldn't sleep so I was downstairs watching a movie from the vast movie collection at the house, Rosalie and Emmett were both down there with me and Rosalie kept huffing and glaring at me. I tried to ignore her.

"Jesus human, it's passed your bedtime isn't it? Did you need one of us to read you a bedtime story and tuck you in or something?" Rosalie said continuing to glare at me ignoring her husband who was trying to shut her up. "It's bad enough we have to watch you all day but now you're going to stay up all night too?"

I could feel my face get hot and I knew I was blushing; she had hit a nerve with the babysitting statement.

"What is your problem Rosalie what have I ever done to make you be such a bitch to me?" I asked her as I saw Emmett's mouth drop out of the corner of my eye but it was the expression on Rosalie's face that made my heart race. She looked pissed.

All of a sudden Emmett started talking so fast that all I could hear was a buzzing noise.

"I don't care Emmett; we both know our role here. I'm done with it, It isn't right. I like her Em! I can't do this again! She tearlessly sobbed. I was looking back and forth between them trying to figure out what was going on.

"Bella can you call your friend Jake for me?" Emmett asked me staring at Rosalie who started smiling. I dialed Jakes number and when he answered sounding wide awake I told him Emmett wanted to talk to him and handed Emmett the phone. Emmett began talking really fast but I could make out a few of the words like Edward, moving, Volturi, crazy, and dead.

My heart was racing. I was so confused. I looked in Roses direction hoping she would tell me what was going on but she was glaring at me again. Then Emmett told me to stay calm everything would be ok. Rosalie went upstairs after letting Emmett know she was going to go shopping and maybe hunt but she wouldn't be back till after the human left. Emmett told her he thought that was a good idea.

"Bell's she doesn't really hate you, it's just she didn't want this life and she thinks you should stay human." Emmett told me

My mouth was hanging open. I finally found out why Rosalie hated me so much. I jumped when the front door opened and Jake strolled through followed by Victoria.

"JAKE! How could you?" I screamed at him as I ran behind Emmett trembling in fear. Rosalie ran from upstairs grabbed me from behind and ran me back upstairs.

"Rosalie whatever I did I am so sorry please don't let her kill me please" I sobbed as she put me down.

"Shhh. Isabella nobody is going to hurt you anymore just change into this please" She handed me some of her clothes, I changed as quick as I could then she ran me back downstairs and handed me to Jake.

"Bell's give me your engagement ring." Emmett said, I was shaking so hard I couldn't take it off but Jake took pity on me and took it off for me I watched as Jake handed him the ring and that's when I noticed the corpse of a girl laying on the floor. I began screaming and crying as I watched Emmett put my ring on the ring finger of her left hand. Jake kept whispering to me that it would be alright and rubbing my back as he held me. I could smell the scent of gasoline and was about to warn Jake about it when Victoria walked through the front door carrying a huge gas can. Rosalie walked over to Emmett and gave him a hug and a kiss then he told her soon, she began to walk out the door the Emmett called out to her,

"Never forget Rosie, I picked a worthless human over you. It's all her fault I'm dead." Rose just nodded as she climbed into her car and slowly began driving away.

"Less than 5 minutes Em, through the back door. Be ready." Victoria said quietly

Jake and Emmett both nodded. I was still in Jakes arms sobbing. I heard the back door break down and glass shattering. Jake and Emmett ran through the front door and out into the yard, I thought I heard Victoria say that they were upstairs then I saw her walking towards the front door she lit a match then lit the whole pack of matches flipped the switch that made the Cullen house become a fortress vampires couldn't get in or out of, then she dropped the match as she came outside shutting the door behind her. I could see some smoke coming out of a few cracks and flames shooting out of the top of the house, I could hear the screaming from all the people inside, when it became quiet Jake handed me to Emmett then ran up to the front door he used the key to unlock the front door and reached his arm around the door to flip the switch back to safe mode, as all the metal rolled up the rest of the house quickly became engulfed in flames. I looked over when I heard Jake screaming, he was rolling on the ground putting the flames that were all over his shirt out.

"Jake, are you alright man?" I jumped as the boy I hadn't noticed next to me asked.

"Go Seth! All of you go I'm fine worry about her!" Jake yelled through clenched teeth.

The boy named Seth, Victoria, and Emmett (still carrying me) climbed into a large SUV. Victoria was driving; Seth was sitting in the passenger seat, Leaving Emmett and me in the back. Emmett began laughing as he looked back and forth between Victoria and me.

"Well ladies, how does it feel to be dead?" He asked I heard Victoria let out a deep breath she must have been holding, Seth started laughing, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up a couple of times as we were driving but fell back to sleep right away. I had so many questions and I was still terrified of Victoria but at the moment I was just too exhausted to care. I finally woke up for good around as the sun was setting. We had pulled into a small airport. Victoria pulled into a parking spot and we all got out, we followed Emmett inside as he walked to the counter we sat in some chairs that were about a foot away so I couldn't hear what he was saying to the person behind the counter.

"Seth, are you still close enough to him?" Victoria asked and Seth nodded. I knew that Alice's visions were blocked by the wolves so I figured out that we were trying to stay hidden from Alice. Emmett came back and told us he charted a private plane but it wouldn't be ready till the morning so we were going to stay at a hotel a few miles down the road. Emmett had asked if room service would be ok or if we wanted to stop somewhere and get something to eat. Seth and I were both ok with room service. I didn't pay attention to the name of the hotel we were at but the room wasn't bad, it had two beds but overall it was basically plain.

"Emmett will you please tell me what is going on?" I asked. I needed to know something other than everybody suddenly thought we were dead.

"Bella what all has Edward told you about the Volturi?" He asked me.

"Just that they are basically the royalty of the vampire race and they enforce the vampire laws." I told him, I could hear Seth ordering food in the background.

"Did he tell you what the laws were?" Victoria asked me.

"He said the Volturi only have one law and it's that humans can't find out about vampires." I watched as Victoria shook her head and Emmett huffed.

"I can't name all the laws off the top of my head Bella, so I will just tell you the one's that the Cullen's are currently breaking." Victoria began, "You cannot tell a human about vampire's existence unless you are planning to change that human, cruelty to humans, and farming."

"Bella I know this is going to be hard for you but Edward isn't really who you think he is" Emmett said looking at me seriously.

"What do you mean Em?" I began, "you guys couldn't have broken any laws, especially not the ones she said. Cruelty to humans? I am a human and none of you have ever done anything to hurt me."

"We did though Bella; everyone in the Cullen house has hurt you in some way." He said sadly. "Well actually Rose didn't but the rest of us did. Edward has never planned on changing you. He doesn't love you. You are basically a pet to him just a little human play toy."

"That's not true Emmett! Why would you say that?" I yelled at him I couldn't stop the angry tears that began to leak from my eyes.

"I know you don't believe me, I do have proof though," he said as he pulled a photo album out of the bag Rosalie had packed, "For that last seventy years or so Edward would pick a human female and pretend to be in love with her, they would get engaged, and the bride to be would either end up dead or be put on the Cullen farm." He handed me the photo album. "Rose and I kept track just in case."

I opened the album and looked down to pictures of a very old picture of my Edward kissing a blonde, her arms were around his neck and his hands were on her hips, the picture next to it was the same except a closer shot of her hand and on the third finger of her left hand was my engagement ring. I Started to flip through the pages and the only thing that had changed with each picture was the girl and the pose they were in otherwise they all had my Edward and my ring.

"Why would he do this? He said that I was his soul mate." I asked my voice cracking and the tears falling,

"this is a game that Edward and his wife have been playing for years." Victoria answered me.

"He has a wife? Who?" I managed to choke out trying to hold back my sobs.

"Tanya Denali-Mason" She answered as Emmett dropped his face into his hands. I jumped up running for the bathroom feeling the vomit rising in my throat. I made it to the bathroom and had time to lock the door behind me before I became violently sick. When I was done I sat back against the wall thinking of everything I had just heard but my thoughts were interrupted when Seth knocked on the door a couple time and told me he brought my bag in there for me earlier and whenever I was ready there was food for me. I began to laugh as I realized I locked the door, there were two vampires and a wolf out there if they wanted in that lock wouldn't have stopped them. My laugh turned into sobs as I realize what Edward had done to me. With everything I had just learned I had new questions that I needed answers to. I looked in my bag and saw a new toothbrush and a small tube of tooth paste as I pulled them out I also noticed two folded up pieces of paper. I pulled one of the pieces out and began to unfold it, I realized it was a note so I sat on the edge of the toilet and began to read it.

Dear Isabella,

I know how much you hate being called Isabella but I don't feel I have earned the right to call you Bella. I tried so very hard to hate you and to make you hate me in return. I don't know if you know the whole situation yet so I really can't say much. Emmett and I have been able to not have any feelings towards the others for the past seventy years but you managed to worm your way right into our hearts but I'm not complaining. Trust my Emmett, He would never put you in harm's way. Also I assure you Victoria isn't out to get you like you were told. Between Emmett, Tori, and the wolf you will be safe, I wish I could be with you on this journey but I will see you soon.

Sincerely,

Rose

I folded up rose's letter with more tears in my eyes and opened the second letter part of me hoping it was from Edward saying this was just a bad joke.

Dearest Bells,

Hey I know you are freaking out. You probably don't even know what is going on yet. All I am going to say is trust everyone your with, even Tori, they are the good guys and they will take care of everything. Oh and tell Emmett that as the true alpha he has my permission. He will understand. Don't worry about Charlie I will make sure he is alright and taken care of. The same with Rosalie.

Love ya like a sis Bells,

Jake

I got up and began to brush my teeth as I gazed at myself in the mirror I began to realize how pathetic I had become. I have always been quiet and a book worm but I never let anyone take advantage of me or hurt me. If Edward never had any real feelings of love then why did he rescue me from James or why didn't he just let the Volturi kill me? Obviously I had to go back out there and get some more answers. As I walked out into the main area of the room I could smell some food which made my stomach start growling and I noticed Seth was sleeping on one of the beds. Emmett and Victoria were sitting on the other side of the bed so I took a seat at the small table across from them; there was hamburger and fries sitting on a plate. Assuming the food was mine I began munching on the fries.

"One thing I don't understand is that there are so many pictures of Edward with other woman but you said this has been going on for seventy years and I have been with him for a couple years now so how does that work?" I asked Emmett.

"Well from what I understand the day he brought you to watch us play baseball was the day he had planned on proposing to you and would've killed you or moved you to the farm but as you remember our game was interrupted by Victoria, James, and Laurent. After that our focus was on those three because there was no way the Cullen's could let them go." He answered

"Edward said that James was a tracker and wanted me that's why he had me leave with Alice and Jasper." I said as Victoria snorted and stood up.

"I am going to go for a hunt; I will be back in a couple hours alright?" Victoria asked looking at Emmett who nodded she gave me a small smile as she walked out the door.

"I didn't mean to upset her; I know James was her mate." I told him feeling a little bit guilty.

"Tori and James were not mated; none of them were nomads either like you were told. They actually are part of the Volturi guard. They were coming to check on a rumor about the Cullen's farm and because of the recent murders in town."

"If that's true then why was James after me?" I asked

"They were planning to take you to the Volturi as evidence of the laws that were being broke. As you know James was a tracker but what you don't know is that Tori has the ability to since danger and she could sense you were in mortal danger and Laurent, who can sense whether or not he is being lied to, asked if you were a pet and Edward said no He knew they Edward was lying so they figured you were a clear case of cruelty to humans."

"James tried to kill me in that ballet studio though." I told him.

"I don't know all the details of what exactly happened with that, you would have to ask Tori but I do know that Edward told us they wanted to take you to Volterra and Alice told us she had a vision of that happening and the whole entire family was burned alive as punishment."

"I thought Alice was my best friend?"

"There are only a few things that Alice cares about on this earth, herself, money, and Tanya."

"What about Jasper?"

"Jasper is a way to help her make money, Alice can't predict the stock market there are too many changes and no actual decisions she just uses that as a cover story. She controls Jasper by using his past against him and fake visions."

"How does Jasper help her make money?"

"She has Jasper running the farm"

"What is exactly is the farm?"

"One of the laws the Volturi have is that we can't just attack any human we see, to be able to actually attack humans they have to be guilty of some sort of crime like rape or murder for example, otherwise we are actually supposed to hunt animals or use synthetic blood."

"What is synthetic blood?"

"Its something that the Volturi managed to create, I honestly would rather hunt animals though." He said chuckling. "It would be like me giving you powdered milk instead of the 2% you drink".

"So what is a farm then?"

"Some of the Cullen's kidnap young girls and either sells their blood or the actual girl to the highest bidder."

"Why would a vampire spend money on blood when they can just hunt a person on their own?"

"Hunting a human is something that takes time especially if you don't have an ability like Edward because you have to make sure they are a criminal. Vampire's being able to have human blood is actually somewhat of a delicacy I guess you would say. When a coven creates a farm they usually only sell the whole human and not just the blood after the search for the human has gone cold. However like the Cullen's some farmer's will rent the human out for a set amount of time." He answered looking disgusted.

"Why would you rent a human?" I asked confused.

"Let's say you were a prisoner at the Cullen farm. I could rent you for 15,000 dollars an hour, I would be able to go into a room and when you were brought to me I would have an hour to do whatever I wanted to you as long as I didn't injure you beyond repair, kill, or change you. Some vampire's like to rape humans while feeding on them and they just suck their venom out when they are done and others like to torture the human and then feed."

"That's disgusting!" I said feeling queasy and he nodded.

"Why did he save me from the Volturi?"

"Alice had a vision of you being dead so he thought he was off the hook but when she realized you were still alive she had a vision that if she could get you to Volterra that you would be murdered. Neither of them expected Aro to already know about you and have a plan in place to get you away from us. You were actually supposed to die in a fire being attacked by the newborns today, Rose and I were supposed to die with you. They knew James occasionally worked for the Volturi but they didn't know Tori did. Rose went to the Volturi for help with rescuing you and that's how me met Tori and came up with this plan."

"Why?"

"Vampires can't have kids Bella but both Rose and I agree that if we would have been able to have a daughter, we would be honored if she was just like you and the best way to protect you is to go to the Volturi with proof against the Cullen's between you and the proof I have with me there is no way any of the Cullen's will get out of this."

"Why do you need Seth here?"

"To block Alice's visions. They are more powerful than you can imagine and if they knew what we are doing, we would already be dead for real. We are safer if they think you died,"


	3. Chapter 3

After talking with Emmett I tried to go to bed. Victoria had come back and now her and Emmett were sitting at the small table playing chess in the dark. Seth was still snoring quietly and while I was trying to fall asleep I couldn't quit thinking about all the things I had learned. Edward was always so good to me I was having a hard time believing that he actually wanted to hurt me. It just didn't seem possible and Alice was my best friend actually besides Jake she was my only friend. As hard as I tried to think of something else all I could think of was Edward.

When I agreed to marry Edward we decided on changing me after the 'real' honeymoon he promised we would try. I knew my death would have to be faked soon I guess I just figured I would have more time. I felt the tears running down my cheeks as I thought of all the things I wanted to say to my parents and Phil. A big part of me actually envied the women that Edward had been with that actually died. Death had to be better than the farm or what I was going through. At least for them it was just over; no memories, no pain, and no heartache. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up to Seth calling my name and gently nudging me.

"Hey Bella, we have to be at the airport in a couple of hours. I figured you might want to shower and eat." Seth told me as I sat up.

After I had a shower and fresh clothes on I felt a lot better. Well I did feel a lot better till I thought of Edward again. Before we left the the hotel I had a few bites of scrambled eggs and a peoce of bacon. I felt so sick to my stomach. I just wanted to go back to a few days ago when I was blissfully unaware of how pathetic I really was. Seth had asked me if I was alright as we boarded our plane I nodded at him but otherwise kept to myself I was so lost in my own thoughts and I didn't much feel like talking.

"You know Isabella there is a lot you need to know before we get to Italy. It would be nice if you left your pity party so we could talk to you." Victoria said, Emmett told her to be nice, and Seth was laughing quietly.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, this isn't exactly easy" I said while glaring at her.

"You are so right. What would I know about losing everything you've known over night? What would someone like me know about having a life that was more perfect than you could ever have even dreamed, the perfect fiance', the perfect in-laws, and knowing you were going to spend eternity with your loved ones." She answered me. "You are not the first woman to go through this nor will you be the last. You have to decide to wallow in your grief or put on big girl panties and do something about it."

My mouth was hanging open. I was so worried about how I felt I hadn't thought about others that had gone through the same thing or woman who might actually be going through it now. I had never been a vengeful person but suddenly I knew that if I could I would make Edward pay, Screw that the rest of the Cullen's would pay.

"Victoria did this happen to you too?" I asked

"You can call me Tori and yes it did. James rescued me about 50 years ago and brought me to Aro I have been working with the Volturi since then to stop this kind of thing from happening to other women." She said with a look on her face that I can't even describe.

"Will he change me?"

"That is something you will have to discuss with him when that time comes. Right now we have more pressing matters to deal with." She answered

"Like what?" I asked except it was Emmett who answered me this time.

"Well Seth will have to go back home sooner or later also we are taking a human into a castle filled with vampires and a wolf who is a natural enemy of vampires."

"Oh my gosh Seth I didn't even think about that," I said grabbing his hand. "Will he be in danger, if so he shouldn't come. I don't care about Alice it's not worth someone else getting hurt!"

"You will both be fine, Aro understands the situation and has assured us no harm will come to either of you as long as you are guests in Italy." Victoria said with a smile.

"thank god." I muttered in relief.

"Is there anything else I should know about the Cullen's?" I asked looking at Emmett while still holding Seth's hand.

"Well you know almost everything, Jasper is also good unfortunately he believes that Alice is telling him the truth about her visions."

"What do you mean?" I interrupted him.

"Alice has told him the only way he is safe from a horrible death at the hands of the Volturi is by staying by her side and that she has visions to back this up. Although he did ask me to talk to the Volturi on his behalf." He said with a smirk

"why would the Volturi want to kill him?" I asked.

"That is his story to tell, I'm sorry. Also Esme has an ability. People gravitate to her and trust her without any question as long as she is physically close enough to them."

"That explains a lot." I said. "Is Charlie safe?'

"Jake said that between Billy and my mom they will have him on the reservation a lot and I will find out more when I talk to Jake." Seth answered with a smile.

"Bella you might want to try and get some rest, we will be there soon and I have a feeling the next few days will be busy. Victoria told me.

I nodded and laid the seat back as far as it would go. Seth got up and I assume he went to lay somewhere else but then he laid a blanket across me, smiled, and then walked away. I closed my eyes hoping to fall asleep.

I opened my eyes and I was walking across the clearing we had went to when the Cullen's played baseball. Edward was standing there with the other Cullen's and a vampire with strawberry blonde hair, It was cloudy and breezy. I could feel my hair whipping behind my head and yet I wasn't cold.

"Oh my god Bella! We thought you were dead, Oh we've missed you so much!" Edward yelled as he started running to me.

I began to laugh and I was surprised at how my voice sounded like bells. " Oh you silly boy, why don't you introduce me to your wife?"

He stopped and began to stutter trying to ask who changed me and why was I there all at the same time.

"Jasper?" I called out. As he stepped forward I swear my heart started beating again and I felt tingling in my stomach and lower...

"Bella wake up" Emmett kept saying.

"huh?" was my brilliant response.

"We are here sleeping beauty, time to get up"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up when Emmett had said we were here. The time had gone by so fast I know I had slept most of it but I just felt like my life was on fast forward all of a sudden and I was just trying to keep up. We had decided to stop and have a bite to eat at a little outside cafe. The food was beyond delicious. It was dusk so we didn't have to worry about the sunlight but I was very nervous. The last time I had been in that castle Edward and Alice were told to change me or I would be killed. It seemed insane to go back since I obviously still had a pulse. My three companions at the table must have heard my heart rate pick up because they all looked at me at the same time.

"Everything is going to be fine Bella, you'll see." Victoria told me. Just then A black limo pulled up to the street in front of us. A man climbed out of the back seat he was a little larger than Emmett and clearly a vampire. I was scared.

"Tori" he said embracing her in a hug. "You have been gone for far to long. Ah I see you have brought back a gift." He smiled at me gesturing us into the car. I saw Emmett leave money on the table before he started to climb into the limo. I clutched onto his arm not sure what the man had meant by gift.

"Oh no Isabella you misunderstand. It is a gift to see someone that was in your situation come to us in such good health." He told me glancing at the way I was clutching onto Emmett as we began to drive away.

"Other than the obvious situation she was in no way mistreated Felix. I assure you." Emmett replied.

"Well I would think the obvious situation is more than enough mistreatment wouldn't you say?" Felix asked glaring at Emmett.

"I would have to agree Felix, however, given the situation I believe we were able to intercede within an adequate amount of time. Being in an actual danger zone is a lot different than sitting in a castle telling those at risk how to not only save their very life but also save the lives of others around them." Emmett answered sounding angry.

"Look I am not here to listen to a vampire debate match what's done is done. We need to figure out what we have to do next." Seth said interrupting them and squeezing my hand.

I sat there listening as Emmett told Felix about the past two years of my life with Edward, a lot of things were being said so fgast that I couldn't understand them. Emmett had givin Felix the photo album of Edward, they had talked a little longer but stopped when the vehicle stopped. We had all climbed out. Felix led through the castle, I was surprised because this wasn't either of the areas I had been in before. When we had got to a door which Felix had said would be our quarters he turned and left saying he would be back as soon as he could. I followed Seth through the door and was shocked.

The room was very large and open there was even a kitchen. Victoria pointed out two doors saying one was to the bathroom and the other was to a bedroom. I asked her what was going to happen now and she explained to me how Felix was going to see Aro,Caius,and Marcus and explain the situation and the need for secrecy and to tell them what the Cullen's had been up to. I asked what would happen then and she said they would probably want to talk to me but other than that she had no idea. Tori and I sat on the couch and watch Emmett and Seth play video games till we were interrupted by a knock at the door. When Tori opened the door and Jane came walking in my heart raced as I remembered that she didn't seem to like me very much the last time I was here.

"I was sent to tell all of you that Aro, Marcus, and Caius would like to have a meeting with you in the throne room in a few hours" She told all of us then looked at Seth and me. "I am actually some what good in the kitchen if you would like for me to make you some food."

I was shocked and had no idea what to say, "I'm still full from earlier but I'm sure Seth is hungry if you really don't mind."

Jane smiled as she walked through to the kitchen and started to go through the fridge. We all stood around watching her cook.

"So what exactly is going to happen at this meeting?" I asked hoping she would tell me something about what was going to happen next.

"Well obviously that would be between you and them. However I can tell you that in the past victims in situations similar to yours are usually given a choice on whether or not they want to be changed." She answered.

"So there is a possibility that I will have to make a decision on my mortality?"

"I think at this point it's more of a probability than a possibility." Emmett answered. "Do you know what you want to do?" He then asked me.

"I am about ninety percent sure that I want to be changed but I do have some questions before I make a final decision." I answered and they were all staring at me, except for Seth who was eating stir fry.

"Alright Miss Isabella ask away." Jane responded with a friendly smile.

" ok well first thing is for you to go ahead and call me Bella," I told her returning the smile. "If I am changed will I still be able to see you and the rest of the pack?" I asked looking at Seth.

"Of course you will still see us Bella, Jake already said if you decided to become a vampire that it would not affect the any treaties between the pack and certain Cullen's. He also said you will always be his best friend and since he is the true alpha his words are like law to us."

"I nodded with tears in my eyes and a smile on my face. I had to take a deep breath before continuing.

"Where would I stay after was changed?"

"When I was changed, I had the choice to stay here and work with Volturi or go out on my own, with some financial help from them of course." Tori answered me.

I nodded to them and told them I was going to lay down for a bit since we still had a couple hours before our meeting. As I laid on the bed thinking about my mortality I began to wonder if Edward saw me as a vampire would he want me then? The next thing I knew Emmett was waking me up telling me we were to be in the throne room in half an hour.

I got up and took a couple human minutes then brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and put on some more deodorant. With all these vampires and their super senses I wasn't going to take the chance of having morning breath or body odor As we walked down the hallway I began to have flashes of the dream I had been having when Emmett woke me up but the only bits and pieces I was getting was something about getting power or needing power and something about strength but I had no idea what it meant. I became nervous as we walked into the throne room.

"Ah Bella, I am so glad you made it safely." Aro said as he walked over and took my hand giving a light kiss. "Still quiet as ever I see." He said chuckling."Well Isabella we have gathered evidence on the cullens with the exception of a few to be able to convict them I just need to check a few details with Mr. Cullen here and we can move on to more pressing matters." He held his hand out to Emmett who took it with no hesitation. I watched knowing he was looking through Emmett's memories. I could tell he was disgusted by the way he started shaking his head. I was curious about what he was seeing but then I heard him growl and I decided I was probably better off not knowing.

"My brother's every word is true but there is much more and much worse," Aro announced to Caius and Marcus.

"That is something we shall discuss later Aro, our concern at this point is Isabella as the fate of the Cullen's has already been decided." Caius responded.

"I'm sorry sir, but may I ask a question?" I asked feeling very nervous.

"Of course my dear" Marcus answered me with a kind smile.

"What is going to happen to the Cullen's?"

"Well miss Isabella to answer your question the Cullens are sentenced to death. We will send someone to retrieve them and bring them here very soon." Aro answered me.

"What happens to me?" I asked bluntly and idea already forming in my head.

"Well my dear, that is entirely up to you the choices Jane told you about are offered to any victims we find." Marcus replied.

"I have already decided what I want if those are my options. I just have a couple of questions, well actually they would be more like favors I guess you could say." I smiled at the look of curiosity on the faces of the three men.


	5. Chapter 5

I continued to look at Aro but his features gave nothing away of what he thought of me asking for a couple of favors, but honestly what did I have to lose? For the first time in a long time I knew exactly what I wanted.

"Well as long as the favors are within reason, I don't see it being a problem. "Aro answered still looking at me curiously.

"I would like to be changed but the first favor I wanted to ask for is that Victoria and Jane be the one's who change me, as long as they agree." Both women looked up at me in surprise and I gave them each a smile.

"Usually you are given a choice as to who changes you. Although I have never heard of anyone asking for two sires, however I see no problems with it. May I ask why your choice though?" Marcus answered this time.

"Well sir, Tori rescued me from my old life so it only seems right that she should be the one to help start my new like and Jane because I believe she is a strong and independent woman. This time around I also want to be strong and independent and what better way than to be sired by the two strongest women I know here?"

Victoria and Jane both said they would be honored, everyone else just nodded in agreement with my reasoning.

"I was told that after my change that I could stay here and work for you or I could go off on my own." I paused hoping for an answer, I took their nods as a yes and continued. "I want to stay here, but for the second favor I ask that I be the one to go after the Cullen's."

The brother's had said they needed to discuss my requests before they gave me an answer. So we walked back to the room along with Jane and Felix. Once the boys were playing their video game Tori, Jane, and I went and sat in the bedroom I have been using. I knew all the supernatural beings in the other room would still be able to hear us the appearance of privacy made me feel better.

"Bella, why do you want Jane and me to change you?" Tori asked.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but before the meeting when I was sleeping I had a dream. I couldn't remember what it was about right up until we went into the throne room, then the whole dream suddenly came back to me." I started to explain as soon as Jane asked me what my dream had been about. "The dream wasn't actually about anything, it was basically everything that had happened in our meeting. Honestly I repeated everything that I had said in the dream." Suddenly I felt horrible as I realized how that must've sounded so I quickly added " It's strange because I meant every word that I said but I would have never had the guts to speak like that if it wasn't for my dream."

They had both agreed that the dream was strange and we sat in the room just chatting till I said that I was hungry. We went into the kitchen to get me something to eat right as someone knocked on the door. Seth had went to open the door and Aro came into our quarters.

"Well my brother's and I have reached our decision on the favors you asked for Bella." Aro started as he sat down looking at me. "We've decided that you will be the one responsible for the fate of all of the Cullen's and from this moment on, due to Alice's ability, we will not be making any decisions about anything having to do with any of them."

"Thank you very much Aro. I promise I will not disappoint you." I told him honestly.

" I am sure you won't dear child however we ask that in return you be changed immediately" He replied. I nodded and was going to tell him that was fine but I was interrupted by Tori who asked if we could do it later that night so I could tour Italy once as a human. Aro agreed to my tour with no problem so after a quick shower and meal we were back in the limo being driven through Volterra.

"Hey Tori," I began, "Is there a specific reason I needed to take this tour?"

"Actually Bella, once you become like us you will never again be able to shave, cut your hair, or anything like that. So Jane set you up an appointment at the spa for you" she answered with a smile.

"Ok but then why did we bring the guys? It's bad enough I have to suffer through this, they shouldn't have to." I replied with a smirk as Seth and Emmett chuckled.

"Ha, ha Bella, Actually there is a sports bar right next door and Seth's protection from Alice will still cover us if they would rather go there" she answered with a wink to Seth.

The day had actually gone by pretty fast, I promised Tori that I would most definitely be paying her back once I was changed for the pain inflicted on me during that waxing session I just had. We were heading back to the castle and Emmett and Tori both answered my last minute questions so I was still scared but definitely more prepared. I also now knew that although the blood lust was bad it wasn't nearly as bad as the Cullen's made it out to be. When we got back to the castle and went into our room we immediately saw the three brothers and Jane waiting for us.

"We were told you were back so we decided to just meet you in here, I hope you don't mind." Marcus told us.

"Not at all, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Emmett asked.

"We thought it would be a good idea to begin Bella's transformation as soon as possible. The sooner she starts training the better." Aro answered.

"That sounds good, Where are we going to do this?" I asked beginning to get nervous. I never was a fan of pain.

"We can do this in your bedroom, that is probably where you will be the most comfortable. Tori and I can help you get ready." Jane said as she got up and started to follow Tori into the room I had been using. I gave a smile to all the men in the room and walked into my room.

I noticed they already had the clothing we had talked about lying on the bed, we figured the less clothing I had on the better they would be able to get to the areas the needed to bite me. We had already agreed that they would work on opposite side and start from different ends Tori on my right and Jane at my left, they said the best place to inject their venom would be the back of my ankles, the back of my knee caps, my wrists, inside of my elbows, and my neck. They also wanted the others in the room just in case so after I had changed into the shorts and t shirt Jane went to get everyone else.

I was given a hug by everyone except Caius who gave me a reassuring smile. I sat down on the bed and let them know I was ready my heart was racing I was so nervous. Tori came and sat on the right side of me next to the bed and Jane sat on the floor to my left. The guys were standing against the walls. Tori said something to Jane so fast that all I heard was a buzzing sound then she started to tell me how everything would be fine and not to be nervous but my scream had drowned out her voice mid sentence. Jane had bit my ankle, I knew it was going to hurt but I didn't expect it to be this bad this fast. Out of instinct I reached over to pull her away when Victoria put her hand on my face, whispered she was so sorry and bit into the right side of my neck. I couldn't stop screaming, I didn't want them to feel bad but I was in so much pain I could feel my flesh being tore into until everything went blissfully black…


	6. Chapter 6

I was in so much pain, it felt as if I was burning alive. I could remember Jane biting my ankle, then Tori biting my neck, but after that I remember nothing but blackness. I don't know how long it had been from the time between the blackness until now and truthfully I don't even care. Of course the pain is bad, but I am trying to focus on the positives. I know as soon as I get through this pain I get to my plan into action. Throughout the burning I tried to focus all my thoughts on my past from the point I met Edward till now. At first it was really hard to focus on anything but the pain but after awhile it became easier to push the pain to the back of my mind and focus on my memories and my plan.

I was the one that would be going after the Cullen's. Aro, Marcus, and Caius already agreed to it. Whenever I get done with whatever training they decided I should do. I was going to make the Cullen's pay for what they did to me. Emmett would finally be able to see Rosalie again and I wasn't sure what was going to happen with Jasper. Ever since I had that dream about him I get butterflies in my stomach whenever his name is mentioned. When I had asked Emmett what Jasper's part in all this was he told me that Jasper is good and the only reason he didn't come with us was because not only would it be too suspicious but he also didn't want to leave Rose on her own there.

I could hear Emmett and Tori talking very clearly but I could tell they weren't in the room with me. They weren't talking about anything that had to do with me so I went back to my thoughts on how I wanted to take the Cullen's down. I had been surprised when Emmett had told me that He and Rose only used the Cullen name for school and that they usually used his surname McCarty for everything else and Jasper was actually a Whitlock. The only ones who actually used and considered themselves Cullen's were Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Tanya, and Alice.

The burning suddenly became worse, I knew that meant my transformation was coming to an end and sure enough just as that thought crossed my mind my pulse sky rocketed. I could hear everyone coming into the room, The Cullen's hadn't lied to me about how dangerous newborns could be. I couldn't help but moan. I had never been in so much pain before even the thought of ripping Edwards head off couldn't distract me from this misery. My heart stuttered a few times then it was completely silent except for one heartbeat that was not in this room. I opened my eye's and gasped at the clarity in my vision then I smelled something horrible.

"What is that god awful smell?" I asked shocked by the change in my voice. Emmett and Tori started laughing.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific Bella, what does it smell like?" Jane asked laughing now.

"It smells a little like wet dog and something else, salt or something. I can't figure it out." I answered getting frustrated. I know I had smelt it before but I just couldn't figure out what the hell it was. I decided to stand up and was amazed by how fast I moved.

"Hey you don't exactly smell like peaches bells!" Seth said as he came into the doorway. Everyone moved very quickly to surround me. I crouched down and let out a small feral growl thinking there was something dangerous. Seth froze.

"Seth maybe you should wait in the kitchen" Emmett told him. I stood up immediately realizing they thought I was a danger to Seth.

"No, No he can stay" I told everyone, " he actually smells nasty. Between the wet dog and whatever else that is" Seth started laughing

"Be that as it may Isabella I would still feel better if you hunted." Marcus told me and I nodded as the burn in my throat was becoming uncomfortable.

"Yeah Bell's don't you still owe Tori for your spa day?" Emmett said smirking at Tori. I smiled and looked over at her thinking of how I would actually be able to inflict some pain on her now when she suddenly dropped to the ground rigid and screaming. I ran over to see if she was all right.

"**Dammit Jane! **What is your problem?" Tore yelled.

" I didn't do that!" Jane yelled back at her. Then everyone looked at me.

" Yes well, I think you should go on your hunt and when you get back if you all would be so kind as to join us in the throne room." Aro interrupted looking excited.

Emmett stood on one side of me while Tori was on the other side and we followed Jane and Seth throughout the castle. One we got outside behind the castle Seth walked a little ways into the trees and took on his wolf form. We went to where he was then started to run. It was amazing! I felt so free. Emmett had told me to stay with them and even though we were going fast I knew that if I had wanted to I would be able to go so much faster. They had all slowed down but I came to a complete stop when I heard heartbeats. The burning in my throat actually became painfully intense.

Tori had told me to focus on the heartbeats and let my instincts take over. I thought my first hunting trip would be a lot more difficult but it was actually very easy, although I had been very messy. I was grateful for the extra clothes Tori had brought for me as we cleaned up in a little stream not too far from the castle. The guys had their backs to us as I tried changing my clothes. Jane and Tori had to help me. I was unable to completely control my strength and shredded my underwear luckily my girls took pity on me and offered to help. Even though I ended up wearing some of the blood I was definitely full sloshy even. My first meal consisted of a couple red deer and a lynx. I definitely preferred the deer though. Emmett had explained to me that a lot of vampires preferred carnivores because they tasted more like humans but the fact that I didn't was nothing to worry about.

As soon as we got to the castle we went directly to the throne room. I was hoping we would discuss my training but when we got into the room my instincts were going haywire. The room was full with others either sitting in chairs or standing around talking, that might be the reason why I wanted to run and hide, I hadn't been around this many people in awhile. I looked at my companions while fighting my instinct to run and noticed Tori had a strange look on her face.

"Aro what is going on?" Tori asked him looking upset. Suddenly my instincts were telling me that I would have to fight there wasn't any time to run.

"Oh Tori dear, whatever do you mean?" Aro asked too sweetly. I began to look around the room trying to figure out where the danger was coming from. I noticed a man slowly walking towards me. It was like a siren going off in my head. My instincts knew this vampire was after me and it pissed me off! I wanted to destroy him and cause him pain but before I could take a step he dropped to the ground screaming in agony. I knew this was all a set up when Aro stood up and started clapping, as I focused my attention on Aro I noticed the vampire was being taken out of the room. As soon as he was gone I was able to calm down and notice the confusion on almost everyone's face.

"I am so sorry, my dearest Bella, I had a theory about you and I wanted to test it out." Aro said looking at me.

"What exactly is your theory?" I asked him. I was very angry but I was also curious at the same time.

"We know that you are a mental shield but it seems you were able to absorb your sires abilities as well." Aro began looking extremely excited. "I decided to test this theory by letting you think Demetri was going to attack you. My theory was obviously correct."

"So what does this mean for me?"

"It means, my dear, that once you have had your training and your abilities are under control you will be very powerful indeed." He answered still looking excited.

"When will I begin training?"

"I believe tomorrow would be as good of a time as any, unless you would like to wait for a bit and get used to your transformation?"

"Tomorrow will be fine, we will be back here first thing in the morning." I answered with a smile.

After we had gotten back to our room we had come up with a plan on how we would approach the Cullen's. The most important thing we had to take care of was getting Rose away from them before they knew we were coming and childish or not I wanted them to know I would be the one coming for them but that part would have to be timed out just right. I didn't want them to have enough time to escape, I just wanted them to have enough time to get scared.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a reminder I only own the plot in this story everything else belongs to S. Meyers.

In this chapter you get to see the dark Cullen's. :)

Edwards POV

I couldn't wait for this trip to be over. Tomorrow the newborns would be attacking the house and we would be rid of at least three of the of our problems. I had to admit I would miss Bella of course I would never tell my Tanya that, but I had to admit that sometimes the idea of trading up was very appealing. Unfortunately Bella was a bit too bighearted for my lifestyle. If she ever knew the truth about me she would probably drop dead from a heart attack. I was still pissed at Carlisle for him siding with Jasper on the idea to have Bella killed. I thought we should keep her on the farm but the only one that would notion was Esme. Bella would have been our biggest money maker. Everyone had their own reasons for their decision to want her dead. The pro's to her being alive and at the farm were simple for me, I would be able to fuck her without having pretend to love her and she would really make us a lot of money, her blood had always smelt so sweet. More money was why Esme had backed me up. Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice felt that her being alive would increase the danger to our operations because the Volturi knew about her. I knew for a fact that Alice didn't give a shit about the Volturi but she was worried about losing her own play toy. I couldn't fault her for that. Tanya's reasons for wanting Bella dead were even more selfish than Alice's. Tanya didn't want me to fuck Bella. I never once complained when Tanya wanted to take a trip out to the farm and show my former fiance's how the real Mrs. Cullen got the job done. I had not been with another person sexually throughout mine and Tanya's whole marriage. I didn't think asking Tanya for her blessing to screw Bella was asking to much, It wasn't like I said she wasn't allowed to be there. I invited her to watch.

I decided to follow my families scent to see if I could talk some sense into them and we could call off the newborns. Dammit if I had only told Em and Rose what was going on, I could just call them and have them call it off for me except the only reason we kept those two around was to help keep out peaceful image. Oh well, if I can talk them into let Bella live she will definitely be taking care of my raging hard on that she caused but if not I could always allow Tanya to take me to the farm and show my former ladies what it takes to please me.

It didnt take me long to catch up to the rest of my family and through their thoughts I found out Em and Rose had gotten into a fight and Rose left. I asked Alice to show me what was happening and I could see that Rose's decision to leave had given her future back but Em and Bella were still blank, so obviously they were still going to die. Then I saw something else...

"The newborns are going now?" I asked Alice.

"It looks like they decided to go tonight instead of tomorrow." Alice answered calmly.

We decided it was time to head back to forks. At this point I knew it was to late to talk to thew family and call off the newborns now. Dammit it looks like Tanya and I were going to the farm tonight.

"Jasper are you absolutely sure that Peter can handle this? Everything needs to be perfect, we can not have this fall back onto us." Esme asked him sounding stressed.

"Esme, I already told you, Peter will handle everything." He answered sounding extremely frustrated. I could see from his thoughts that both he and Peter had done much worse than this in the past when they were with Maria.

"I just don't understand why we have to pay him so much since he is your best friend." Alice grumbled.

"Just because he is my best friend does not mean he should put his life on the line for free. Don't be a bitch just because he doesn't like you." Jasper snarled back at her. We all stayed silent because knew just how much Jasper s friends Peter and Charlotte hated all of us Cullen's.

We were about thirty miles from forks now, we went inside of a hotel that was close by and got a couple of rooms. Once we were in one of our rooms and Carlisle had called Rose and told her to meet us here for an emergency family meeting we sat down and started coming up with a new plan. Rose being alive could cause us problem and to be completely honest I was all for burning the bitch but Jasper pointed out the fact that with Emmett gone Rosalie should be able to help us by getting a few fiance's of her own to donate to the farm. Alice confirmed this would work as long as we played on her emotions. We heard her getting off of the elevator so we put on somber faces as Alice went to open the door.

"I'm telling you Edward, you had better send that little human bitch of yours off to the farm soon or I'm going to drain her myself!" Rose said as she walked through the door. I could see from her thoughts that she was pissed about Emmett always taking Bella's side. Esme started to sob and Rose looked around the room at us looking confused.

"Whats going on?" she questioned

"Rose I am so sorry. I didn't see it until it was too late to do anything" Alice began as Rose sat on the edge of the bed. "I got a vision of the house being attacked by a coven full of newborns."

"Emmett?" rose whispered, even with my vampire hearing I could barely hear her. Alice started sobbing into Jasper's shoulder.

"I am so sorry Rose, he didn't make it, from what I could see from Alice's vision when the newborns attacked he tried to protect Bella and when Bella was killed he threw the switch and burned all of them including himself." I informed her while I payed close attention to her thoughts to make sure she believed me.

"He killed himself over her!" Rose was livid she fell for it hook, line, and sinker. I was estimating we would have her working with us by the end of the month.

"Carlisle, Charlie is going to call you in half an hour with the news." Alice announced.

"So what is our plan?" Rose asked. I always knew this girl should have been a Cullen and not a McCarty.

"we are going to tell Charlie that the earliest we can be there is early tomorrow afternoon, it seems things will work out best if Charlie thinks that Alice and Emmett had both passed away in the fire." Esme answered.

"Why does Charlie think we took this trip?" Rose asked.

"Bella just pretty much tells him when I will be going out of town and that she is going to spend time with Alice." I answered

"If Charlie does ask, or anyone else for that matter, we are going to say we took this trip as a chance for everyone to bond. Emmett, Alice, and Bella stayed back at the house while their significant others went on the trip to Alaska." Esme said looking to Alice.

"That will work with for the most part, we will also add that we were looking at houses for Edward and Bella for when they go to school." Alice added just as the phone rang.

Carlisle was on the phone for close to an hour before Charlie became a blubbering mess and saying he had to call Renee back. The story had worked like a charm.

"Honestly we did that man a favor. He will be able to save so much money on doctor bills now that the klutzy bitch is gone." Tanya said right after Carlisle hung uo his phone. We all chuckled. Everyone had begun planning out their night. Esme decide her and Rose would go for a mother daughter hunt, I was surprised Rose wasn't hysterical instead she just seemed pissed. I could tell from her thoughts that she believed her husband betrayed her and never loved her because in her mind his actions proved that he ultimately chose Bella over her. Not that I would blame him if he did. I mean Rose was gorgeous but there was just something about Bella. I was listening to Tanya's thoughts about going to the farm but I was picturing Bella and all the things I would rather her do to please me. Tanya smirked as she noticed the bulge in my pants. I figured what the hell, I would go ahead and take Tanya to the farm since I knew the next few weeks were going to be bad I might as well give her some pleasure. She would never have to know I was thinking of Bella.

"Tanya and I are off to the farm."

A/N

When I started writing this I wanted to try something completely different from anything I had ever read. I know a lot of people don't like any of the Cullen's to be dark unfortunately for them this whole story will be a bit on the dark side. I thank everyone who has commented so far, I hope you will continue. Let me know what you guys think, it really does help! :)


	8. Chapter 8

I left Tanya and Alice at the farm and drove at a human pace to the hotel. I was trying to figure out why I was obsessing over Bella, none of the other pets had mattered to me before. As soon as they were put at the farm or drained I never spared them another thought. It didn't take me long to come to the conclusion that the only reason I couldn't stop thinking about Bella was because I wasn't able to drain her or see her pain and misery when she realized she was nothing more than a toy to me.

We went to the police station in forks to meet Charlie then we would eventually get to the charred remains of our supposed family home. We started to climb out of the car as Charlie came to greet us. I was surprised to see that he wasn't in uniform but I guess his daughter did just die yesterday so chances are that he might have taken today off of work.

"Charlie" Esme gasped as she went over and embraced him. He just nodded and hugged her back which also surprised me because I knew he wasn't one for showing emotions. We all followed him into a small conference room, there were already a few men waiting for us. Through the introductions we learned that one of the men was a police officer, the second was the coroner, and the third was the chief of the local fire department.

The fire chief began talking to us first, he explained how when he did his initial walk through of our house he was able to see where the fire had originated from and he believed it to be electrical. He didn't feel the need to investigate any further unless we requested it, which we said wasn't needed. God knows we didn't want them looking to closely, Peter may be Jasper's best friend but I wasn't wanting to take any chances. Then the coroner began, at this point Charlie had tears in his eyes but he wasn't blubbering, at least not yet anyway. Esme had her hands in her face qui8etly sobbing. As I listened to the thoughts around me I noticed Jasper focusing on sending Esme grief and pain. Jasper noticed me looking at him and silently told me he felt that she could use some help with her acting skills. I almost laughed but I managed to keep a straight face.

The coroner explained how there were three bodies found in the house and the only way to get a positive identification would be through dental records or DNA. Otherwise since we knew who was in the house at the time we should be able to identify them by size and a couple personal items. He pulled a couple bags out of his briefcase and laid them on the table. I reached out and grabbed the one on the bottom.

"This is Bella's engagement ring." The coroner nodded while Esme grabbed my hand. Charlie let out a small sob.

"This ring was found on one of the females that fit Isabella Swans size description. Now is this other piece of jewelery recognizable to anyone?" He asked as he looked around the room at all of us. Rose had her hands covering her face and nodded while sobbing.

"Yes, that was my son Emmett's ring, all of our boys have one." Carlisle answered and once again the coroner nodded.

"This ring was found on the male that fit the size description if Emmett McCarty. Unfortunately there were no personal items found on the second female, however the size description given to us does fit the size of Alice Cullen." The coroner paused looking at Carlisle and Esme. "If you would prefer to have the identified by other means that is fine. If this identification process has been satisfactory then I will just have you sign the paperwork." He finished as he pulled out some paperwork handing them to Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie.

Once all the paperwork was filled out we all went back to the car. Charlie had said that he would call Carlisle later and left, he had to go pick Renee up at the airport. We went ahead and went to our house well it was actually more of a shell of burned materials to be honest. We had taken all of our important paperwork and things of that nature last week. Even through the smell of the fire we could tell that the wolves had been here, we figured they would have come here to investigate the fire and would probably want to meet with us soon.

We had planned Alice and Emmett's funerals. We also helped Charlie and Renee with Bella's funeral, at first they were hesitant to accept any money but eventually Renee talked Charlie into letting us pay by telling him it was probably therapeutic to me to be able to do something for Bella since she was my fiance. We hadn't heard a peep from the wolves till the funerals which were held together, followed by a luncheon at Charlie's afterwords. Jacob approached me and said we needed to speak, so we arranged it so that we could meet them at the border later on that night. The meeting itself had been very informative for us. The wolves never came out and said they suspected us, however it was very discreetly implied and we were assured they would be watching us closer than ever. The last thing we needed was for anyone to pay too much attention to us, we decided that we would stay in forks for a few months so we ended up having what was left of the old house torn down and a new one rebuilt. The wolves stayed true to their word and had us under near constant supervision which was annoying. We had already been here for a few months and I was only able to get to the farm twice. It wasn't that I missed Tanya, I just missed the way I didn't have to take care of my own needs when she was around. I was actually excited for this weekend, we made our excuses and we were going to stay at the house by the farm. There was nothing like some fresh human blood, some sweet pussy, and no wolves.

We drove to the house but we didn't stay we all ran to the farm to see how everything had been going and I think we were all wanting a fresh meal and a few of our slaves had reached their age limit so we would be kind enough to drain them. Once we got to the farm, Rose went in hunt of an animal because she never liked to drain the humans, Carlisle and Esme took one of the slaves that were slated to be drained and headed to one of the private rooms. They had a thing for playing with their food, I had seen it in their thoughts before and I was definitely for trying but Tanya felt that it would be cheating and flat out refused. Tanya had rushed out to greet me, she wanted to head to a private room right away but I told her I wanted to check on the slaves first. While we walked through and surveyed the cots I tried to talk her into taking a slave into the room with us and as always she said no. when I reached the last few cots I noticed that we had acquired a few new slaves. I saw through Tanya's thoughts that they had came across them camping the other day and decided to keep all three of them. The first one had no interest to me at all but the second one looked like Bella. I looked at her more closely and even though she did resemble Bella there were differences, she had a little more meet on her bones, she had hazel eyes instead of brown, and her lips were not as full.

"This one is coming with us." I said to Tanya, reaching for the humans hand.

"Like Hell she is! I am not doing that and you damn well know it Edward Cullen." She said calmly as if she controlled me.

"Tanya babe, you have a choice. You can either join me and the human, watch me and the human, or get the fuck out of my way because I am taking this human." I growled at her as I pulled the human in the direction of one of the rooms. I heard Tanya grumbling as she made her way outside. I couldn't be happier with her choice to leave. I was going to take my time and enjoy being with this substitute Bella. As we walked down the hallway Alice came charging out of the room she had been in.

"Edward! Where is everyone?" she began frantically.

"Enjoying themselves like I am about to do" I answered trying to move past her.

"There is no time, she is coming now and she intends to destroy us!" she yelled trying to drag me with to fond the others.

"Who" I asked as I followed her paying attention now.

"Bella"


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV

Since I had become a vampire time had taken on a whole new meaning. It seemed like my training had only taken a few days but in reality it had already been a few months. We were leaving tomorrow morning and we would be hunting down the Cullen's, Demetri would be coming with us was the only thing that had changed in our plans. We knew the Cullen's had left the newly built house and we were almost positive they were heading to the farm but we figured we would bring Demetri with just in case.

My training had gone very well, I was definitely not the best fighter but we had learned that my shielding ability would mimic other vampires abilities as long as I was within a close enough proximity to them. I would always have the abilities I had gotten from Tori and Jane, also I figured out that the abilities I mimicked I could control whether or not to use them. This was going to come in real handy when it came to The Cullen's I would be able to use their own powers against them the same way they used those same powers against me for years. I couldn't wait to see them I was looking forward to seeing the expression on the faces of Edward and Alice. They had treated me as if I was disposable and now I would show them what disposable meant. We would be in Washington in a few hours and I was getting impatient, I think we all were. Emmett could not wait to see Rose, I couldn't blame him. I had never been more grateful for my non-existent blood lust than I was when Emmett realized he would see Rose sooner than he thought. It turns out that the salt smell I didn't like was actually the smell of blood. I can still tolerate hunting animals as long as they are herbivores other wise I am just not interested.

As soon as our private jet landed we walked to the rental car that was waiting for us, we only drove for about ten minutes before we abandoned the car on the side of the road and decided to run the rest of the way. Demetri confirmed they were at the farm and after Seth had morphed into his wolf form Emmett made a phone call. We would be there in a few minutes and we already knew where they were going to meet Rose I stopped running and started to walk at a slow human pace, the others had kept going but circled around so they would be behind the Cullen house. I was close enough to Alice that I would be able to see whatever vision about myself that she saw. I was hoping Jasper was close by also, I wanted to know what they were feeling.

After about a minute and a half I saw a vision of myself walking towards the compound, I would've probably thought it was pretty cool if I wasn't trying to stay focused. As soon as I saw the vision I concentrated on Jasper and I received a sudden onslaught of emotions. The main ones were confusion, anger, and fear. The last emotion was what brought a smile to my face, the fear wasn't strong but it was there. I knew that they would be coming out of the door any second so I stopped and waited for them, I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I didn't want to go all blood thirsty newborn on their asses... not yet anyway.

Edward walked out the door first followed by Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Tanya brought up the rear. None of them looked surprised to see me but I had to admit I was surprised that Alice was the one emanating the most fear followed by Tanya.

"Oh my god Bella! I thought I lost you! I have missed you so much, where have you been? How did you get away?" Edward said with his voice but his mind said things a whole lot differently. "_Who the fuck is helping her! What the hell do we do now? We could easily take her down. At least now I can finally fuck her."_

Alice started to say something but I held up my hand for silence, and as luck would have it Seth must have just come into range because everyone's future went blank. I smiled at the expressions on the faces of my former fiance and former best friend. They were both terrified that I could actually smell the fear coming off of them.

"Oh Edward you silly boy, you didn't really miss me now did you?" I asked him smugly.

"Of course he did Bells, we all did." Alice answered "_What the fuck does this bitch know Edward? She better not have found out about Jasper, he would kill me himself."_

_ "_So tell me Alice what is it that you don't want me or Jasper to find out? What kind of secret would make him kill his mate?" I asked. Her mouth fell open, I guess my reading her thoughts might have surprised her.

"The only reason a vampire would lie to their mate is if the other vampire is not really their mate. Vampires can barely sense their mate in a human, and if they do it is nearly impossible not to change them into a vampire immediately. So hypothetically if a vampire could possibly see the future and she saw a human becoming a vampire and finding her soul mate which just happened to be the future seeing bitch of a pixie's play toy that could possibly cause a few lies to come out." Tori explained with a smirk as her and the rest of my traveling companions stepped out from around the back of the complex. I was surprised to see another wolf with them but quickly realized it was just Jake. I had to stop listening to all of the thoughts there were so many coming so fast.

I got butterflies in my stomach as Jasper came up to me, took my hand, and stood next to me. I heard Alice lightly growl.

"Edward why don't you introduce me to you wife?" I hissed at him.

"Bella you don't really want to hurt us do you?" Esme asked, I guess she didn't realize her ability wouldn't work on me.

"Of course I don't want to hurt you guys Esme. I NEED to hurt you, I NEED to torture you, I may possibly be kind enough to kill you but it's also possible that I NEED to make your guys pain last forever." I answered with a smirk as I felt the lust radiate from Jasper.

XXXXXXXX A/N XXXXXXXXXXX

Thank You for the reviews! Let me know what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Bella POV

"Well it seems like we have some naughty vamps here don't we?" I asked the group of Cullen's patronizing them just a bit. Jasper started chuckling next to me.

"Isabella, I completely understand your need for revenge. I do feel that I should warn you that I am very close friends with the three leaders of the Volturi" Carlisle stated.

"Bell's I have seen it, if you guys attack us the Volturi will come after you. If you don't attack us we get back to the way things used to be except you are going to be with Jasper." Alice said desperately. I could hear Emmett and Tori chuckle. I glared at Alice and imagined her in pain, It only took about half of a second before she was on the ground screaming and writhing with pain. I heard Esme whisper the name Jane to Carlisle. They were all looking for Jane, Jasper included. I stopped torturing Alice.

"Threats of the Volturi and of visions will not work. As I said you have been naughty, what would make you think the Volturi would give a shit about any of you?" I asked with a smirk as I began to listen to their thoughts once again.

"_Stupid bitch wouldn't be so tough if she didn't have all that help, I could take her on my own I bet." _Tanya was thinking.

"You know Seth, Its getting a little chilly out here don't you think?" I said. Seth, in his wolf form, ran a little ways behind the complex, within a couple seconds he came back out in his human form wearing a pair of sweats. I continued to listen to the thoughts of the Cullen's as they watched Seth start a small fire a couple feet away from where I was standing. I was suddenly glad that Esme's ability had never worked on me because I could feel Tanya's resistance when I told her to come over to me but it was like she couldn't stop herself from obeying me. Edward tried to stop her, but he dropped to the ground in pain thanks to me.

"Tanya, not only do I not need the help but I assure you that there is no way you could take me, and I am not stupid. A bitch yes but I am definitely not a stupid bitch." I growled as I grabbed her head and ripped it clean off her body. I threw her body into the now roaring fire while still holding her dismembered head by her hair. Her screams were excruciatingly loud which made me smile. I felt another surge of lust from Jasper who was now staring at me in awe with lust hooded eyes, but it was the lust radiating off of Edward that made both Jasper and I growl and face him. Tanya had finally quit screaming and was looking around miserably her thoughts begging me to show mercy and throw her head into the fire.

"What is it with you Eddie boy, is it that you like seeing your wife in pain or you like seeing my mate so powerful?" Jasper hissed at him while I smirked. Alice growled and Tanya whimpered. Edward didn't answer.

"Bella, you are able to absorb the abilities of others?" Carlisle asked sounding intrigued.

"Ever the scientist, Is that what you honestly should be worried about Carlisle?" Rose asked.

"It's alright Rose, Everyone has questions. I know I have more than a few." I answered her before Carlisle had the chance to. "My first couple of questions are for Alice, guys some assistance please." Emmett and Demetri went over and grabbed Alice by her arms and brought her to stand in front of me. I handed Tanya's head to Seth who made sure she was able to see what was going on. I could already feel Alice's fear, I reminded her that she needed to tell the truth and thanks to Esme's ability I felt her obedience. "What are you hiding from Jasper and I? The whole truth."

"The first time I had seen you I had a vision that if you were ever changed into a vampire that you and Jasper would recognize each other as soul mates." She answered quietly while watching Jasper intently. I could tell from her thoughts that she was terrified of him for some reason.

"Who else knew that Jasper and I are supposed to be mates?"

"Esme, Edward, and I" she began, "Jasper had wondered after he tried to attack you but I was able to convince him that he attacked you because of blood lust and nothing else."

"Why did he attack me if it wasn't the blood lust?" I asked now confused, I could feel the anger coming off of Jasper.

"When Jasper smelled your blood the mating instinct took over and he would have turned you right there had we not been able to stop him." Alice admitted as Jasper growled. I shrieked in anger and grabbed her leg ripping her left foot off at the ankle, I grabbed her right leg and did the same. She was screaming and sobbing, begging me too stop. I threw both of her feet into the fire.

"Why didn't you let him change me?" I hissed at her.

"We knew that if you were changed we would lose control of Jasper and everything else would go down hill from there." She answered still sobbing. Emmett and Demetri let her fall to the ground in disgust. I was getting ready to ask her what she meant when I heard a feral growl and Esme went sprawling onto the ground.

"You were controlling him? You lying bitch! You told me that if I didn't go along with what Jasper ordered that he would destroy you. I only went along with half of this shit out of fear of what the Major would do to my mate if I didn't." He growled at her again. I asked Alice if Esme is even Carlisle's actual mate to which she answered that she wasn't positive but she didn't think so. Once again Carlisle growled but this time he picked up his wife and threw her into the fire, her screams only lasted a couple seconds before she died. Alice started sobbing even louder.

"Carlisle, what the fuck?" Edward yelled.

"It was cheaper than a divorce." Carlisle answered as he shrugged his shoulders still standing by the fire. I was actually struggling not to laugh things were going way better than I expected. I looked over to Edward.

"Well it seems your family is slowly dwindling Edward," I said pointing over to Tanya. "your wife is nothing more than a... Dammit all the venom drained all ready." I knew a vampire couldn't survive long without their head attached but I hoped she would stay alive long enough to see at least some of Edwards torture. Seth tossed her head into the fire. "I guess that bitch had less in her head than even I thought, somebody take care of that one so she won't die any time soon." I said pointing to Alice and was surprised when Carlisle and Emmett both started spitting into their hands and using their venom to seal the stumps where her feet used to be. It must have been painful because she started screaming again. I waited till they were done.

"Carlisle what is your part in all of this?" I asked him.

"I am not a good man Bella, I am not a vegetarian vampire. I like human blood. I do enjoy hunting humans. The farm was not my idea nor do I really have anything to do with it other than when Esme would tell me I had to come here so Jasper wouldn't get suspicious that I was against it." He answered I could tell from his emotions that he was being completely honest.

"What about the little games that Edward and Tanya would play with the human girls, what part did you have in that?" I asked.

"I never stopped it, I did play along, however it was also something I would never do. Whenever I could, I would drain a slave so they could be put out of their misery and say it was an accident . I know it wasn't much but as I said, I am not a good man." He answered. I nodded at him, I actually understood where he was coming from.

"Bell's it's not as bad as it sounds. The farm makes a decent profit I am sure you wouldn't be opposed to getting in on the benefits of it." Edward began but was cut of when he dropped to the ground writhing in pain.

"You do not call me Bell's and you don't speak till you have my permission, do you understand?"

I was torn. Part of me wanted to just rip Edwards whole body apart and burn him piece by piece but I also realized the advantages to having him around. I also just wanted to get away for a little while and talk to Jasper. I know that we are supposed to be mates but I feel like I don't even know him, although I now know why those fuckers constantly kept us apart. I needed to hurry up and deal with Edward so Jasper and I could take sometime and get to know each other.

"Carlisle, I just wanted to know for sure whether or not it's true that if a Vampire loses a body part that it can still be reattached after years?" I asked

"Technically that's true as long as it's not the head or there isn't any damage to the limb you are trying to reattach." He answered. As I looked at Alice I heard her thinking about how I threw her feet into the fire and she would never be able to walk again.

I felt another surge of lust coming from Edward so I decided to listen in on his thoughts, "_My Bell's is so fucking hot when she goes all crazy bitch on people. If she starts tearing Alice or Carlisle apart I swear I will cum in my fucking pants"_ I stopped listening once I heard those thoughts, God he was so vile! He only worried about one thing. I just killed his wife an hour ago and he was still thinking about fucking me. I knew I no longer had Esme's ability but I did have a plan.

I smiled at Edward as I slowly walked to stand in front of him, "You like me rough baby?" I asked him, when I got in front of him I pulled him into an embrace as I listened to the thoughts he was mentally screaming at me. "_Bella we are going to be so good together, I will give you pleasure beyond your wildest fucking dreams. Let me take you now in front of all these worthless pieces of shit"_ I could feel major cockiness and lust from his emotions, and I could feel how much he believed this was going to happen because it was pressing into my lower stomach.

"I want you to take me, show everyone who I belong too." I told him, I could hear Jasper's feral growl but I could tell from his emotions that he was amused. I was pretty sure he knew what was about to happen. I ripped Edwards pants off of him as he began to reach for my shirt. Less than a second and a short metallic screech later I pushed him away from me He began to scream as he looked down at where his cock used to be.

"Edward, If you could please be quiet I have something I want to say or I could just throw this into the fire" I smirked at him while holding his appendage in front of his face. He shut up. "Jasper and I are going to go for a hunt, we will be back within a couple of days. If my friends would be so kind as to watch over Edward and Alice, I believe they will behave themselves. Edward I am going to take your brain with me and no I am not cruel, I left you your balls to play with if you get bored." I finished with a smirk.

Jasper and I began talking as we ran, As strange as it was, I knew I had feelings for him but I still felt like I don't know anything about him, It almost feels like the way Jake described imprinting to me. I wanted to know about Jasper's past, I was very curious as to why Carlisle had called him the Major. Edward never told me any of their stories except for his. Hell even if he did tell me it probably would have been a lie. We had been running for about an hour now and I had already told Jasper about everything that had happened with my fake death, the Volturi, and my training. I was getting ready to ask him to tell me more about himself when I saw a small cabin a little ways ahead, and it dawned on me that Jasper had led us here.

"I hope you don't mind but I figured we could come here for a little while so we could get to know each other a little better." He told me sounding extremely nervous.

"No Jasper this is great! Is it yours?" I asked as he led the way inside.

"yes ma'am, Alice loves coming out to the farm and I hate it so I built myself a getaway." He answered proudly.

"It's great" I told him as I looked around the cabin, there was one bedroom that had a bookshelf full of books, a huge bathroom that had a tub that could probably hold three people and a steam shower, and the main room had large comfy looking couch a few oversized recliners and a fireplace.

"There is a garage out back, I have a couple four wheelers but there is also some empty storage containers if you wanted somewhere to, um, put Edwards brain." He said with chuckle. I laughed along with him, I had honestly forgot I was still holding it since I was so focused on our conversation. I had nodded him and followed him out to the garage, Once Edwards penis was in a shoebox, I went inside and washed my hands. It would figure though, the first time I ever touched a cock and I ripped it off. Jasper must have felt my amusement because he looked at me with his eyebrows raised. I told him what I had been thinking,, then he told me I would have to be more careful with his and not rip it off. My mouth dropped.

"Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean we have to..."

"Jasper calm down, I know it was a joke. It's fine. It's not like we won't ever... I just have never done it and I need to know more about you." I said feeling embarrassed.

"Bella there is no need to feel embarrassed. I understand and I would never pressure you into anything that you are not comfortable with I promise. I will tell you anything about me that you want to know. What is that you want to know?" He asked me.

"Everything."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Jasper and I spent a full day and a half getting to know each other, I was amazed when he had told me about his past with Maria. I could not believe how much he has lived through, I found out that not only was he a General in the military before he was changed but next to the Volturi he is the most feared vampire around, and like most vampires he preferred human blood to animal blood and down right refused to drink the synthetic blood. When I had told him I hadn't tried human blood because I couldn't even stand the smell of it, he had joked around with me about how even as a vampire I had a tender heart and bad reaction to blood.

"Jasper, why did the Volturi make hunting humans illegal?" I asked him.

"Originally they claimed that they are against cruelty to humans but there are quite a few of us that believe they don't want anyone else drinking human blood because it would make them stronger." he answered.

"I still don't get the need for all of the rules that the Volturi have, I know what Edward did to me is wrong and shouldn't be allowed but I think hunting humans should be allowed. Humans hunt animals for food and sport, so why is it so wrong that we can't hunt for our own nourishment?"

"I completely agree with you Bella. I know for a fact there are a lot of us that agree with what you just said, unfortunately there is nothing we can do about it. The Volturi wont be persuaded to change any of their laws." He said

"Isn't there anyone who can make them Change the laws?" I asked

"There isn't anyone who is strong enough to go up against the Volturi, they are way to powerful. Last I heard almost everyone in the guard has an ability. Are you part of the Volturi guard?"

"I am supposed to be. After the mission I am working on now, I am supposed to go back to Italy and replace Renata as Aro's personal guard." I answered him.

"The mission being distribute punishment to the Cullen's?" He asked and I nodded as confirmation. "I am still surprised they gave you this to do especially as a first mission, no offense intended of course."

"None taken, I asked Aro as a personal favor to be able to do this mission and he allowed as long as Tori came with."

"I can see him wanting to keep you happy. Aro is still the ultimate collector." He said as he nodded. I asked what he had meant by that and he explained that the Volturi have been known to try and collect Vampires that have abilities that would make their guard stronger and more powerful than it already was. He also said that my ability was far more powerful than any that he has personally seen before and that if I still wanted to look for somebody to be able to stand up to the Volturi all I had to do would be to walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror. We had talked about a lot of other things also some a lot more personal than others. He had asked what I was going to do about the Cullen slaves. I had asked for his advice and I loved the idea he came up with. I was sad to have to go back to the farm complex and deal with reality but I was positive Jasper and I would be back to the cabin soon.

Jasper and I decided that it would be in our best interest to keep Edward and Alice around for the abilities I was able to borrow from them, especially after we talked to Tori, Demetri, Emmett,and Rose about some ideas we had come up with, we also decided to remove Edwards feet the same way I had done with Alice so he would be unable to run away. I would turn those two pieces of shit into worthless creatures that would follow me around on their hands and knees like puppies. I was at a loss on what to do with Carlisle. He was in the wrong for allowing the shit to happen but from the thoughts I had personally seen, he was under threat of one of the most feared vampires in the world. Whether or not Jasper actually threatened him or not doesn't matter Esme and Alice used Jasper's name to keep Carlisle in line, meanwhile they used Carlisle's name with Jasper by saying Carlisle would go to his good friend Aro and have Jasper punished for his crimes when he was with Maria.

"Jasper, are you going to divorce Alice now?" I asked. After the couple days I had alone with him I was absolutely positive I would be with him forever. I only hoped he had felt the same way.

"Part of me wants to do to Alice what Carlisle did to Esme but another part of me just wants a divorce and front row ticket to see her suffer for at least a decade." He answered with a smile.

"Jazz honey, not only do you have a front row ticket. I am giving you the ultimate backstage pass." I said as we both started laughing. He said he would give some guy named Mr. Jenks a call that he would take care of all the paperwork, and it would probably only take a couple days. Apparently Mr. Jenks took care of all of Jasper's business like his identification and important papers.

It didn't take us long to get back to the complex, we were met outside by Emmett and Rose. They were both smiling at us. Jasper asked them what was going on.

"I am just so glad to see you Bella, I was worried something would go wrong when you were in Italy. I meant what I said in the letter I wrote you and I swear I never had any idea you and Jasper were mates." Rose told me. I walked over and gave her a tight hug.

"I know you didn't Rose, and you can call me Bella whenever you want. You saved my life you know. How did you get away from the everybody anyway?" I asked her.

"I told them I was going hunting for animals and met up with Jake in the woods, he was keeping in touch with Seth so he sent me a text when it was time for me to meet up with him and since he could see what Seth was seeing it didn't take us long to meet up with them." She informed me.

"Bell's what are we going to do next?" Emmett asked as Jasper went inside to get Jake.

Once Jake was outside I began explaining the plan to them and they thought that Jasper's idea for the slave was perfect, although I was surprised that Jake went along with it without any kind of resistance, but we would be starting on that plan immediately. Jake apologized to me for not knowing what the Cullen's were doing. I felt bad that he blamed himself.

"Jacob Black! Don't you dare ever apologize for the things those monster's did. You couldn't have possibly known what was going on, besides not only did you get me out of there but you gave me a life that I think I am going to be very happy with. That is as long as you promise to be a part of it."

"I promise Bell's" he answered his voice full of emotion. After a huge hug from both him and Seth they left to go back home. Poor Seth had been gone for far too long and he was still so young, I knew that I would be forever grateful to him for everything he did for me. Carlisle had come out and asked if he could speak with me privately, once everyone had gone inside he asked me if I decided what his punishment would be for the crimes he had committed. I told him that I hadn't quite yet but I would very soon. I asked if he could show me where the slaves were being kept. I gasped when I saw the women. They were each kept in a tiny room with enough room for a cot and a toilet. The walls were all made out of plexiglass so they had absolutely no privacy. The walls all had small holes placed all over them I assumed it was so they would be able to hear what was going on outside of their rooms.

The only clothing any of them had on were very short shorts and worn out wife beaters. There was a total of six slaves. When I tried to speak to them they wouldn't even look at me. I tried to explain who I was and that I wouldn't hurt them, but still nothing. I walked out of there and immediately started sobbing. I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me.

"Oh my god Jazz, that would've been me in there. What has been done to those women? They wont even look at me."

"It has nothing to do with you they know that Tanya and Alice are here." Jasper began before I cut him off

"Tanya is dead and Alice can't hurt them anymore." I reminded him.

"They don't know that though, they just know that if they talk to you without permission they will be punished."

I had Jasper get Edward for me, while I waited I went over and grabbed the shoebox I had brought back from the cabin. I saw Jasper, Edward, and Tori waiting for me in front of the door to get into the room that they had referred to as the farm.

"I am going to go in there with Edward, trust me he won't give me any problems" I began and cut off Jasper before he could interrupt. I shook the shoe box which made Edward flinch, he must have guessed what was inside of it. "It would be awesome if you two could go somewhere and get food for them, and groceries for the complex. If there isn't a fridge then get one and make sure there is enough to fill it." They nodded and took of towards the complex as Edward and I walked into the room.

"Edward you will tell them that they can talk to me and if I ask you to do something you better do it or not only will this" I shook the box "go into a fire but I will remove other body parts as well. The only time you speak is when spoken to, now nod if you understand me." He nodded.

Once again none of the women looked at me when we walked past their rooms but when they saw Edward the emotions went from pretty much nothing to fear, hate, and anger. I didn't pay attention before but the rooms had numbers on them.

"What are the numbers for?" I asked

"The numbers are used instead of names." He answered I started listening to the thoughts of the girl in room #2, "_Wonderful, at least his bitch isn't with him. I really don't feel like watching her take it up the ass. She acts like it hurts our feelings. I'm glad I don't have to deal with the fucker anymore."_

_ "_You guys are fucking sick" I hissed at Edward knowing he heard the same thoughts that I did. I could hear him telling me in his thoughts how it was all Tanya's fault. I cannot believe that I was head over heels in love with this man a few months ago.

"Numbers one through six come to your doors." Edward said loudly. My non-beating heart broke as I watched the six women hurry to stand in front of their doors. "This is Bella, she is my former fiance, and she is here to help you. This woman wants nothing more than to see me dead I assure you that you have nothing to fear from her." he finished, but I could still feel the mistrust in the room.

"I know you don't trust me and I do understand, I also will understand if you don't like me since I didn't have to go through what you did. However, I want to help. I am going to take Edward back to wear he will be guarded and give you ladies a chance to speak amongst yourselves I will come back in about half an hour." I told them with a small smile as I began to lead Edward out of the room. I was interrupted by the woman in room #5 who asked if Carlisle would be with me, I promised her I would make sure to have him with me. I went back to the main complex and was shocked by how much had already changed. There was now a fridge in the kitchen although it was still mostly empty. A man walked in the kitchen and I crouched down because I had no idea who he was, he paused at the growl that escaped my throat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in here. You must be Bella? I am Jasper's friend Peter." He said as he stuck out his hand to shake mine. I smiled at him as I shook his hand.

"Yes, Jasper told me about you and your wife Charlotte, I wasn't aware you were coming, is your wife here also?" I asked curiously. I was wondering why Jasper hadn't said anything.

"Charlotte is on her way actually, I had her stop to pick up some clothes." he answered as he looked at me. "I have a strange talent, I don't think it's an actual ability but, I sometimes get a feeling that I am needed. A couple of days ago I got a feeling that Jasper would need me here with a few appliances and some new mattresses and when I got here I saw that I had been right. I just missed Jasper but I did let him know I brought a refrigerator and after talking to your friend Tori I thought it would be a good idea to have Charlotte pick up some clothing for the girls." He finished and I could see why Jasper cared about these two people. They were willing to help for no other reason than it was needed. I asked him if he knew where Carlisle was and he let me know he was upstairs helping clean the rooms.

I peeked into a few of the rooms and was happy with how they had rearranged them. Instead of being dark and scary, they were now warm and inviting. I had to hold in a laugh as I saw Emmett ordering Alice to move faster, she was currently on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor. Emmett noticed me standing there and smiled before throwing another cloth at Alice and told her to move her ass. I walked to the next room and watched as Carlisle carefully moved the furniture around the room, muttering to himself about what would be more comfortable. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Oh hey Bella, I just wanted to get this done before you decided to move the girls in here. I picked the rooms that they haven't been forced to use, those are on the top floor. Rose told us that she thought you might move them in here so I just wanted it to be ready just in case." Carlisle rambled, I could tell he was extremely nervous.

"No Carlisle it's great," I told him honestly. "Listen I was going to go and talk to the girls, but one of them had asked for you. I was wondering if you could come with me?"

"Of course I will come with you, who asked for me?" he asked me and I told him it was the woman in room #5. "Candice asked for me? Are we going now?"

"Carlisle what is going on I know there is something you are hiding from me, you may be able to block your thoughts but I can still feel your emotions." I told him.

"Bella I swear I didn't lie to you, but I didn't tell you everything. I can't even explain it but if you will allow me I will try."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

"Carlisle what do you mean you didn't tell me everything?" I asked him obviously upset.

"I have been inside the farm a lot more than I led you to believe." He answered.

"So you are admitting you are no different than the rest of them? I should have known."

"Bella I am a doctor and I made sure they were taken care of the best that I could, I checked up on them as often as I could, I would make sure they were being fed and given vitamins, I made sure they were kept relatively clean, and I made sure their injuries were taken care of." He sounded upset at this point and I couldn't blame him. If what he said was the truth then he was doing a good thing for those women. "Don't look at me like that Bella, I am still not a good man."

"What you did for those women..." I began but Carlisle cut me off

"Was nowhere near enough. What I did for those women was nowhere near enough, Bella." His voice cracked with emotion. I just nodded at him and he followed me out to what they referred to as the farm. The women were all sitting in front of their doors, with my vampire hearing I was able to listen to them talk about the ways they would love to torture Tanya and Alice. They stopped talking as soon as they could hear us walking in.

"Hi ladies, I brought Carlisle with me. I know you must have a lot of questions about what is going on and since I don't have a clue where to start you guys can ask what ever you would like to." I told them looking around at them all.

"You brought a shoe box down when you were with Master Edward, whatever is in it seemed to scare him and we were curious about what is in it." asked the woman in #3. Carlisle chuckled and winced at the same time which caused me to let out a giggle. I walked over to where I had left the shoe box and picked it up.

"I would feel a lot better if you didn't call him master Edward to be honest, That ass is not a master of anything," I began with a smile. "Assward pretended to be in love with me, we got engaged, and he was going to have me killed. Luckily I was rescued and changed into a vampire, when I came back with some friends to punish the Cullen's for what they had done he tried to come onto me so I ripped off his penis and it's currently in this shoe box." I opened the box and showed them and smiled when a couple of them actually smiled.

"Where is Tanya?" #4 asked quietly looking scared again.

"She made me very mad with the thoughts she was thinking and I burned her, you will never have to see her again." Once again I was able to see more smiles.

"What is going to happen to us?" #6 this time.

"That will be up to you, we can eventually change you into a vampire or we could take you to the Volturi and they could help you." I paused when I saw their terrified expressions and looked at Carlisle who just shrugged. "Why don't I let you guys out and we can go up to the complex and figure out more." I went and unlocked every door but they didn't come out immediately they just looked at Carlisle.

"I promise it will be fine, you will not be going to the attic at all. Bella has actually has set it up so you each have your own bedroom, which you will not be confined to. I do want to warn you that Edward and Alice are both going to be there, but they will not be a problem for you." Carlisle told the girls as he looked at them. They all clustered around Carlisle as I led the way to the main complex. As I walked inside I announced to them that this was to be our home for a while, Carlisle and I showed them the bedrooms then led them back into the kitchen.

As we walked into the large kitchen I told the girls to go ahead and take a seat at the table. Jasper and Rose had just walked through the back door their arms were full of bags and they were looking at all the girls sitting at the table, Jasper looked at me and smiled.

"We went ahead and got some take out for the girls, I figured they would be hungry. We also got you each your own soaps and shampoos. I tried to get the scents that were your favorites but I am not sure if I got them all right or not. I also went ahead and grabbed..."

"Rose, oh my goodness take a breath. I know you don't need to breath but still, calm down. We missed you, thank you for everything but just come and give your hugs. We thought Edward found out about you we've been worried." one of the girls had said. Rose walked over and was hugged by all six of the girls. After everyone had calmed down the girls had sat down and started to eat. I had Jasper follow me outside, I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips, he wrapped his arms around my waist and began to kiss me passionately just as I began kissing him back Tori cleared her throat behind me. I pulled away and heard Jasper quietly growl at her.

"The girls would like to talk about their options and they also want to go back to the farm because they don't feel comfortable with Alice and Edward being here with them." Tori informed me.

" I will be right in." I told her, looking into Jasper's eyes. " Tonight. I promise we will have time to ourselves tonight." I told him. I don't care how I did it I would make time for Jasper and I to be alone together. We walked into the kitchen everyone was sitting around the large table except Peter who was standing in the doorway with both Alice and Jasper on their hands in knees in front of him.

"Well it seems that there are two ladies who would like to stay here with you and the other four would rather go to Italy. The four that are leaving wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, so they are getting ready to go now. " Tori informed me and I was relieved that she had taken some of the burden away from me by dealing with this. I nodded at her with a smile. " The two who chose to stay are Candice and Ally." She said as she pointed them out to me. I smiled at both of them.

"Who will be escorting the others to Italy?" I asked.

"I will if that is alright with you? I get a feeling you may not be back for a while and though I will never be against you Bella I cannot stay with you just yet either" Demetri answered looking sad. "I have things that I need to take care of first and I would rather not know any details either."

I just nodded in agreement surprised by all that he had said. Obviously he knew I wasn't going back to Volturi and he had to know something else might be going on which would probably why he said he would never be against me. I wondered what he was going back for but I didn't want to ask, it sounded to me like Demetri would be coming back and it wouldn't be to stand against me. It didn't take the women long to get ready to leave. I did insist that they take everything that had been bought for them, the clothes and personal items were gifts and were given without any conditions. I once again had to fight back the urge to decapitate Edward when I saw how excited these women were to receive a couple outfits that they were able to call their own. Within half an hour of finding out the decisions that the women had made, the group had already left. Tori decided to stay with me which didn't surprise me at all. I decided to ask Candice and Ally why they wanted to go back to the farm.

"I would rather go back there because I refuse to try and sleep in the same building as those monsters. I would rather be dead." Candice answered. I had to admit that I could see myself being good friends with this girl, she was definitely strong willed and I was glad that after all she had been through she wasn't broken. I was worried about Ally though, she was so quiet and she hadn't shown any emotion so I wasn't sure if she would be alright.

"I completely agree with you," I began as everyone turned to look at me with shock evident on their faces. " There is no way I would expect you to have to be around them any more than necessary. However since I do need them around I feel that the farm would be a great idea." Tori looked at me in disgust and she was about to interrupt and I held up my hand it didn't take long to see the smirk on Edwards face either. "This is your home now Candice, you as well Ally. The only time either of those pieces of shit" I pointed at Alice and Edward who were both watching the conversation, "will be in our home is if I need them for something or they need to clean. They will be staying at the farm where they will be feasting on a diet on synthetic blood whenever they would like it. Also I like the idea of them crawling everywhere so If there are any volunteers to give his feet the same fate as Alice's then escort them to their new home I would be grateful." I finished with a smile as it became a race between all the vampires to grab them first I did have to tell Candice that she couldn't help when she went running as well, when she asked if she could at least watch I nodded.

"It doesn't seem real." Ally whispered as she looked at me with tears free falling down her cheeks.

"What doesn't?" I asked quietly

"Any of this, a week ago I was praying to god to just let me die and today I decided I want to be immortal. I want really live and do things that I've never had the courage to do before." I told her that I completely understood how she was feeling and I was happy to help. We both got quiet when we heard the metallic screech and Edwards screams but they soon trailed away. Candice came back in the house with a huge smile on her face and a manic gleam in her eye. She asked me when I would be changing them. I explained to them that I felt they should learn about Vampires first and that Em and Rose had volunteered to help. After they had talked to Rose and Em, they decided they wanted to learn a lot of the rules and more about the lifestyle tonight. I readily agreed to that. I told Tori Jasper and I would be gone for the night but we would be back sometime tomorrow, she just gave me a knowing smile.

It didn't take Jasper an me long to reach his cabin. I told him that I wanted to take a quick shower to remove some of the dirt and grime from the last couple of days. I tried to hurry in the shower because I didn't want to waste any of the time that he and I had to just be us and be alone. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I knew we would go farther tonight than I had ever gone before. I knew I wanted to, part of me was afraid that people would think I was moving too fast and I was a slut. I mean I have known Jasper for years but we have only had one serious conversation, before that he was with Alice and I was with Edward. I knew I loved him but it was more than that I needed him, it was almost like a pull. The thought of him touching me in the places I have never been touched before made me quiver. I wanted to taste him, touch him, I wanted to feel him inside of me. Screw what anybody else thought, I needed Jasper or I would go insane, I could feel it deep in my gut. I was his and now I needed to show him that and make him mine. I walked out of the bathroom, my whole body was tingling in anticipation. I knew he wouldn't be showering since he did at the complex before we left. As I walked to the front room I could smell cinnamon and vanilla. I looked and saw Jasper laying on the rug in front of the fire place, he was in just his jeans and t shirt. A small quiet growl escaped my throat. He had candles lit everywhere which explained the aromas in the air. As soon as he looked at me I got butterflies in my stomach and moisture in my panties. I slowly walked towards him, as I sat down he sat up.

"Isabella Swan, I truly love you. I know we haven't been in a relationship long but when I look into your eyes I know that you are my future. You are everything I could possibly want in a mate. I don't want you to ever do anything you don't feel completely comfortable with, But I want to spend the rest of eternity by your side. I am hoping you feel the same way." He finished looking at me with a passion in his eyes that I have never seen before. I swear that if my heart wasn't cold and dead it would have exploded with joy at that very moment.

"Jasper, I love you. Nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of eternity with you." I would have kept talking but Jasper crashed his lips into mine. The kiss was so passionate and perfect. I could smell the arousal coming off both of us, I was a little bit nervous but mostly I was just happy. He had slowly laid us down we were both on our sides, then he rolled us so that he was laying on top of me supporting most of his weight on his arms he broke our kiss and began kissing along my jaw and slowly down my neck. Even though I didn't need the air I was gasping, I couldn't help it everything he was doing felt so good and so intense I didn't want him to stop. He looked into my eyes as he sat me up slightly to take off my shirt and bra, it was almost as if he was asking permission. I nodded to him just in case he was worried about continuing. After he laid me back down he slowly removed my pants and now very wet underwear. He kissed me again, it was just as passionate as before only a lot shorter as he began to kiss down my neck. He kept his eyes on mine as he slowly made his way down to my flat stomach I sat up on my elbows to watch him. I had never seen him look as sexy as he did when he was kissing my stomach, when he moved south to my hip bone I could barley hold myself up anymore because of the intense pleasure. I was silently thanking Tori for the day at the spa we had, It would have been embarrassing to have Jasper down there braving a jungle of pubic hair. I gasped as he spread my legs apart and licked between my moist thighs.

"God Bella, you taste so delicious." He mumbled against my sensitive clit. I could only mumble in response as he continued to lick and nibble. I was unable to stop my hips from bucking up when he inserted one of his fingers inside of me. He began to nibble my pulsing nub while he added another finger inside of me. The coiling in my stomach had started off slow but now it was so intense it was almost painful. As he continued fingering me he bit down a little harder on my clit and it was like an explosion, my body was tingling from head to toe. He began to kiss his way back up my body. I could taste myself in his kisses. We began kissing frantically, it felt like I needed his kisses like I needed air back when I was human.

Jasper had removed his clothes and positioned himself between my legs, I began to get nervous now. I felt his tip nudge my entrance, I took a deep breath and shuddered "Jasper Stop." I started to say...

I just want to say thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please keep letting me know what you think even if its not good :)


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to everyone still reading this crazy story :) I hope you are enjoying and let me know if you have any suggestions.

"Jasper stop." I started to say, "I'm sorry, It's just that I've never done this before and I know as human it hurts the first time. I don't know if as a vampire it will or not and I'm kinda nervous. I also know this isn't your first time and I don't want to disappoint you or for you to be unsatisfied." Jasper had put his finger up to my mouth to stop me from speaking.

"Isabella Swan, you could never leave me unsatisfied. Just being around you is satisfaction enough for me, and I would never be disappointed in anything we did or didn't do sexually that I promise. As far as pain I am sure it will be a little painful but if at any time you ever want to stop all you have to do is tell me and I will stop no questions asked." Jasper told me looking into my eyes. Everything he had just said made me feel so much better and so much more comfortable I didn't say I word I just began kissing him and trying to show him how much I truly loved him. He pulled away and looked into my eyes again, I knew what he was asking and I was ready so I nodded to him, I took a deep breath as he repositioned himself and pushed inside of me. Thanks to my wonderful vampire hearing not only did I feel him break my hymen I could also hear it rip. It was a little painful but not as much as I imagined. Jasper paused for a minute to let me get used to the feeling which was great but I grew impatient after a few seconds and thrust upward to let him know that I was ready he began thrusting in and out very slowly. I quietly growled at him, I couldn't take the slow pace anymore I wanted it harder and faster, Jasper smirked at me and slowed down.

"What's the matter Bella? You need for me to slow down or do you want it faster?" He asked. I could feel from his emotions that he was playing with me.

"Please Jasper, more harder faster anything just more." I panted. He seemed more than happy to comply with my request. He began pounding in and out of me. I had never felt so good in my entire life, it was amazing. I felt that incredible feeling in my stomach and it didn't take long but instead of the deep moans I had been making that I apparently had no control over, I screamed through my orgasm and before I could stop myself I bit down on his shoulder as soon as I bit him I felt him release. He pulled out and laid on his side next to me.

"Jasper I am so sorry. I have no idea why I bit you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You bit me because you followed your instinct to mark me as yours. There is nothing wrong with it, this is one scar that I am proud to have. Bells throughout our eternity we will probably bite each other quite a bit, it doesn't hurt I promise." He answered me with a smile we cuddled in front of the fire for a little a bit then we decided to go hunt.

Hunting with Jasper was so different now, last time was awesome but it was more of talking and getting to know each other and now, well, it was like a flood gate was opened. All I could think about was how amazing he had looked naked and how great he had made me feel. I had to focus on the hunt instead of ripping his clothes off and ravaging. His smug ass must have been able to feel the lust rolling off of me because he kept looking back at me and giving me his sexiest smile. We both came to an abrupt stop when we heard heartbeats. It didn't take me long to realize we had ran close enough to a trail to actually run into humans.

"STOP! Please I won't tell. We will go back and pretend it never happened. I swear I won't tell"

"Shut up. This is your fault anyway. I will make it fast I promise it won't hurt."

Jasper and I could hear everything that was being said between the couple. I could also feel their emotions. The poor girl was terrified and the boy was excited, we could smell blood, we could also smell that sex had taken place very recently. I began to walk towards the humans very quickly.

"Bella stop there is nothing we can do." Jasper whispered to me.

"Fuck that! We are doing something. If he raped that little girl you will drain his worthless ass!" I said back speeding up a little bit as Jasper followed. As we made it into a small clearing I saw the young man start to choke the girl who was now laying on the ground. I ran towards him and pulled him off with a little bit more strength then what I had as a human while Jasper stayed in the shadows of the tree's.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" I yelled at the young man. He looked to be about my age, he was also tall, and had moderate muscles. I was looking the girl over to make sure she was alright. She seemed physically fine but her emotions were running wild. I could still smell the blood and it was coming from between her legs. I could feel the shock wearing off the man but it was being replaced with arousal and excitement.

"Oh a little surprise to make this party a little better" He said as he sneered at me. I shot Jasper feelings of amusement and calm as I he growled only loud enough for me to hear.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying my hardest to sound nervous.

"Well you will just have to wait and see won't you" he began with a chuckle, I noticed him pulling a small wrapper out of his pocket as he slowly walked to me. It only took me a second to realize it was a condom. I shot Jasper a feeling of calm and determination this time. "Sammy here wasn't as fun as I thought she would be but you can make up for it."

"You are going to rape me?" I asked sounding scared, it seems my acting abilities had gotten better with my change.

"Now baby it isn't rape if you don't tell me to stop, and just like Sammy, you will have a sock stuffed in your mouth and there is no way you will be able to tell me stop." He told me with a smirk. Once again I heard Jasper's growl and I shook my head at him sending him waves of confidence. The boy standing in front of me must have seen me shake my head and took it as a reply to what he had said because he started speaking again. "Oh now shaking your head doesn't count." He began to bend down to grab me I allowed him to shove part of a dirty t shirt into my mouth and then push me to the ground. He whispered into my ear how he hoped I was better than Sammy. I felt a sudden surge of rage it was probably compliments of Jasper. I pushed the disgusting boy off of me. I almost laughed as the man let out a small girly scream.

I stood up yanking the dirty clothing out of my mouth. I could feel the fear radiating off of the boy.

"What are you? There is no way you are human. You are too strong." He yelled scooting away from me. I chuckled as I thought of what to say to him. Clearly I hadn't used all my strength but I used enough for this human to know there was more to me than met the eye. I noticed the girl Sammy sit up and watch, her feelings were still running wild but the feeling of curiosity became stronger.

"Oh little boy, seems you wondered into the wrong clearing for your little rape fest didn't you?" I taunted him. He got up off the ground and began to run. It took me a second to catch him and drag him back to his clearing. He was whimpering the whole time. I let him go in the middle of the clearing where he had thought he would be able to force himself upon me. "Now now, I didn't try and run away from from you did I?" I teasingly chided him.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I wont do it again and I won't tell anybody about you." He pleaded as tears ran down his face. As he said all of this he was using his feet to push himself backwards. I bent down and grabbed his left leg.

"That's funny because I swear I heard Sammy tell you something pretty close to that before you tried to strangle her." I practically growled at the piece of shit as I broke his knee cap, I thoroughly enjoyed the sounds of his bones breaking that I couldn't resist grabbing his right leg and breaking a bone in that one as well. His screaming would have been gut wrenching if I had actually cared.

" I begged him to stop, I screamed and I cried for him to stop." Sammy began sounding angry as she stood up and began walking towards me. " Why didn't you just stop? I hope you rot in hell you piece of shit!" she screamed at him as she began kicking his legs. At first I was shocked but I let her carry on for close to a minute before pulling her back.

"You stupid bitch!" the boy yelled. "your lucky your little alien friend is here to help you. You should be dead you fucking whore!" I could feel his pain but I was surprised by the fact that he was still excited. His fear was going away and that just wouldn't do. I growled at him very loudly, I suddenly felt arousal pouring off my mate which made me smile.

Even though I couldn't stand the smell of human blood, I had a sudden flash of something that had happened when I was a human. I grabbed the boys arm and bit down. He screamed in agony so I stopped and looked at him. "I am not an alien you dumb fuck" I told him as he started screaming about his arm being on fire. I looked at the bite and waited a couple seconds then I began to suck out my own venom. After a few seconds his screams quieted and I could taste that there was no venom left. "Thank you god thank you." he cried still whimpering.

"Now, apologize to Sammy." I told him.

"Fuck that stupid whore, this is all her fault." I growled as I bent down and bit him on his arm again. He began screaming at the top of his lungs again, this time I waited about a minute before sucking all of the venom out. This time the boy was very pale and looked as if he was going into shock.

"Is there anything you want to say now?" I asked him.

"Fuck both of you whores." He mumbled. I chucked as I bit down on his neck and began draining him. I could feel the fear radiating off of Sammy as she watched me drain the life out of the boy who had raped her. I was surprised when Sammy thanked me as I dropped him to the ground completely drained. I shook my head at her and told her no thanks were necessary. Jasper began to slowly walk out from the shadows of the tree's. I was even more surprised when Sammy immediately hid behind me. I explained to her that Jasper was my boyfriend as I began to lead her away from the clearing, I knew Jasper would take care of the boys remains.

"Sammy, my name is Bella." I began but was interrupted by Sammy

"Are you a vampire?"

"Yes I am." I figured honesty was the best option after everything that had happened.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No I won't hurt you in any way, I promise." I said as I looked into her eyes. I thought she would be afraid but she seemed more hopeful than anything.

"I can't go home." She said quite bluntly.

"Why, nothing that happened was your fault Sammy. I'm sure your parents would understand." I told her

"My dad died when I was 5 and my mom is either too drunk or too high to even notice me. I could be gone a month and nobody would care." She answered sounding close to tears now. I heard Jasper getting close to us but when he stopped I realized he was giving us some space.

"I am so sorry." I began "How old are you?"

"I am 15. Why?" She answered me.

" You are more than welcome to stay with us. However if you wish to be changed into a vampire you will have to wait til you are at least 17."

"That sounds good to me." she responded with a smile. I asked Jasper to come over and join us. I offered to give Sammy a piggy back ride to her new home and she accepted. As we were running Jasper's cell phone rang. I could hear the whole conversation and it definitely made me run faster. The Volturi decided that our mission had lasted long enough and we were expected back in Italy within 48 hours.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't want to sound like I am begging for reviews but I would really like some input as to whether or not this story is going in a direction you like, I am always open to suggestions :)


End file.
